


The Feline's Purr [Merthur Edition]

by merthurProdigy (artisticprodigy)



Series: The Feline's Purr Trilogy [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Cat AU, Cat!Merlin, Eventual Merlin/Arthur, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, kitty au, kitty!merlin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticprodigy/pseuds/merthurProdigy
Summary: Merlin is tired of the demands he got from The Dragon, The King, The Prince, Gaius and others. So, he did the only thing that would change his fate for the better.He turned himself into a cat.[Cat Merlin collection fic]





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> **AN:** Welcome to the Feline’s Purr Merthur edition. It was originally a Drarry fic that I had in my docs and not published yet. But I’ve decided to expand the “Kitty world” to Merthur as well, for warm up, kitty idea dumps or just for fun. In other names, a never-ending collection of kitties. There will be some chapters that are story-bound and slightly more serious, I will warn about the chapter in the notes.  
>  Hope you enjoy!
> 
> [This is not Beta and Brit-picked read, all mistakes are mine and I apologize if my grammar/English is a work in progress for I am not born with English language.
> 
> And Merlin belongs to the BBC Merlin.
> 
> He belongs to Arthur as well.]
> 
>  **AN 2:** This chapter is story bound. Because it’s prologue.

_Merlin, can you please get more herbs and be quick about it._ _  
_

_Merlin, polish my sword and armour. I want it done before training with the knights._ _  
_

_You, get my son. I need to speak with him._

_Young warlock, this might be a strange request. But could you please bring me a venison? It’s been a long time since I tasted it since I was chained in here._

_Merlin,_

_Merlin—_

_MERLIN!_

 “Argh! I have enough of this!” Merlin shouted and threw his arms in the air. He turned and quickly walk out of the prince’s chamber, away from the spoiled prat.

“Where do you think you’re going?! Get back here, Merlin!” The prince’s command faded down the hall.

Merlin fumed quietly, he needed to vent all his magic out before he accidently set fire to someone’s shoes. He had it with the constant demands. He is tired, stressed out from keeping his secrets and his legs ache from running around all over Camelot doing task. He didn’t get any breaks from panicking almost every week whenever someone is trying to kill Arthur.

He needed to be somewhere else where he couldn’t be found if he wants some lone time and maybe think how he will approach danger the next time it happens without revealing his magic so close to the prince. Whose father will have his head as a trophy if he isn’t careful.

The tavern isn’t his go-to place, he isn’t much of a drinker and he doesn’t like loud noises that much. The forest sounds just perfect, but it’s too far if anything happens to Arthur or the kingdom for that matter. His room is easily barged in by Gaius or a very angry Arthur.

So where can he go? What can he do to make most people ignore him? Should he study how to turn himself invisible? Even if there is such spell that would be too easy for any strong magic users who wants to kill people. They can just walk past him and assassinate the King or the prince easily like cutting a cake.

He sighed. _Maybe there is no way to run from all of this…_

Almost giving up and thought about going back to the prince’s chamber to suffer the consequences for running off his duties, when he almost stepped on something.

A grey cat hissed when Merlin got too close for its comfort. It stood up with its back arched and tail swishing franticly in anger.

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t see you there.”

The cat meowed and relaxed when it realized its not in any danger of getting its tail stepped on. It started to sniff and rubbed itself around Merlin’s legs, purring.

“Well aren’t you such a charming cat.” Merlin bent down and scratch the cat’s head, earning a louder purr than before.

And that’s when he gets an idea. He should turn into a cat.

* * *

After leaving the cat with a final scratch and finishing his duties with a tempered prince, he quickly fled to his room. Where he opens his book about magic and scan the pages if there’s anything about turning into an animal. There should be one if being a person of magic with stereotype. Witches turning into black cats or birds.

_There is._

He eagerly read the passage about turning oneself into animals to their liking. The bigger or ancient the animal is, the harder it gets. But a cat? It should be easy. They are small, adorable, graceful and great hunters with their sharp claws and quick reflexes.

With a clearer mind on what he wants. He chants the spell.

* * *

Well this isn’t what he expected.

Oh, the spell works alright. But maybe with a bit of a failure.

He is a kitten.

Small, defenceless kitten.

He mews pitifully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this at 6am-- I need coffee.


	2. Prince's Arthur weird behavior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Coming through! Beep Beep!  
> Hello, AP here. I fell asleep the whole day yesterday (You can't blame me, I'm stressing out about an event I must attend this Saturday and Sunday). Here's the new chapter, still story-bound/with plot.  
> Actually, the story is gonna be with a plot for now to get into this... collection *smirks*

His mew is probably a bit too loud than he intended. Because at that moment, Gaius entered the room with a confused look.

“Merlin?” Gaius looked around until he gazed downward at the kitten. He was looking at it with a blank look until an eyebrow raised.

Merlin looks at Gaius sheepishly and mewed again.

“Merlin, is that really you? What have you done this time? Silly boy,” Gaius tutted. “Can you please turn back now? The prince had been looking for you again at this time of the evening”.

The kitten nodded, closing his eyes and gathered his magic around him, trying to remember the reverse spell. He chanted in his mind, feeling his magic coursing through his veins and…

Nothing.

“Mew?” the kitten opened his eyes in shock.

“Please don’t tell me it doesn’t work…” Gaius sighs and rubbed a hand on his face.

 _“Uh, don’t worry! I can fix this! J-just one more try!”_ Merlin tried again but still nothing.

“MERLIN!” a shout came from outside of the door to Gaius’s chamber.

“Mew!” Merlin squeaks as Gaius quickly scooped him up from the floor. The court physician turned to the door at the right moment Arthur entered.

“Gaius! Have you seen Merlin?” Arthur scanned the room with fire in his eyes.

“No, Sire! I haven’t seen him!” Gaius quickly answers.

 _"I’m here Clotpole."_ Merlin snickered as best as a kitten can from the insult he just boldly made. Arthur wouldn’t have to give him duties in this state, nor would he know it is him right here.

Arthur finally realised the kitten in Gaius arms with a look of shock. “Um…” Arthur looked at the kitten with an odd look. It fur was black as a raven with white paws and _wearing a neckerchief…?_

“D—Is that suppose to be Merlin’s cat?” Arthur asked.

“What makes you think so, Sire?” Gaius feigned innocence.

“It’s wearing his neckerchief.” Arthur point it out.

“Oh!” Gaius pretended to just noticed. “It must be!” Gaius nodded, “I just found this little one inside his room making noises. It must be hungry.” He puts the kitten down and started to bustle around his chamber preparing meat and milk for the kitten.

 _“Well, I am kinda hungry.”_ Merlin thought with an awkward shrug in his little form.

Arthur walked further inside the chamber after he closed the door. He bended down and picked up the kitten gently.

 _“Hey! Put me down!”_ Merlin made a series of mews in protest and stopped when Arthur is looking at him with that odd look again. Arthur kept the kitten as further as his arms could go and just stared. It was a while before he shook his head and puts the kitten down again.

“Tell Merlin I don’t need him anymore, I’m just gonna go back and rest.” Arthur turned on his heels and quickly leaves.

Merlin looked at Gaius with a questioning mew, tilting his head. Gaius just shrugged at Merlin and continue to make them both dinners.

* * *

 

Merlin laps at the last drop of milk from his bowl. Satisfied and full for the first time with Gaius’s cooking. It must be from his cat trait to eat raw meat and drink milk with more delicious taste than he was when he was a human.

“So,” Gaius interrupted the peaceful silence after finishing his porridge, facing the kitten that was on the table with two empty bowls. “You really can’t turn back?”

The kitten sat and shook his head.

Gaius sighs and shook his head. “I will see what I can find. I just hope the spell wear off by tonight before the prince or anyone to get suspicious.” Gaius stood up from his chair and walks off to read any books regarding to humans turning into animals.

Merlin stood up and carefully jumps down from the table, to the chair and then the floor. He ran to his room with his little paws and tries to climb the bed where his magic book still lay open to the page with the spell.  
At first, he fell on his flank before getting enough momentum and jumps again. Biting the bed and using his tiny claws to climb.

When he finally reached the top, he flopped onto the bed with a mew. Then he stood up again and look at the book. Flipping pages with his soft kitty pads.

_This is going to be a long night…_

* * *

 

“MERLIN! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

Merlin jumped in surprise. He looked around, still groggy from sleep. “ _Why is everything so big?”_ He thought, before the event from yesterday came back to him. He gazed down at his paws. " _Yep still a kitten."_  
That was also the moment he realized whose voice woke him up from his sleep. He looked from the door to the still open magic book. He uses his head to closed it and push it under his pillow with a bit of a struggle. After that, he quickly sat on the bed and pretend to look as innocent as possible when he heard footsteps nearing his door. “ _Wow at least I can hear more with this new body!”_

“ _Mer—_ ” Arthur slammed the door open, Merlin’s name on the tip of his tongue before pausing and noticed that his servant is not in his room and _that blasted kitten from yesterday is still here_.  
Arthur looks at it with narrowed eyes. “Where is your owner?” he growled.

 _“As if I can answer.”_ Merlin mews innocently.

Arthur looked like as if someone just hurt his pride with a hammer. Then he made a frustrated sound and left. Merlin’s door and the door to the Physician’s chamber still open.

 _“Heh. At least I can enjoy today without any work.”_ Merlin jumped off his bed and ran out of the doors.

Freedom.

Merlin wasted no time and strutted to the courtyard in his new form. It was morning, just after Arthur’s usual wake up time. Merlin thought that was why he barged in the first place when he wasn’t there to wake him up for the meeting he has to attend today. Well, at least Merlin knows Arthur can dress himself just fine for once. That’s surprising.  
Maybe except the tying his clothes together part.

That was the moment he saw Gwen just right next to the fountain talking with another servant girl.

Merlin approached Gwen and mews a greeting.

“Oh!” Gwen looked down with a surprised face, then she cooed at the kitten. “Aww, aren’t you such a cutie!” she bends down and picked him up, scratching behind the kitten’s ear.

The kitten was surprised at first before he started to purr from the sensation. " _Oh yeahhh… that is a good spot. Don’t stop."_ He melted on Gwen’s arms.

“What’s your name little one?” Gwen asked. “Hmm, maybe you don’t have a name…” She started to wonder. “What should I call you hmm? You looked a bit like Merlin with that cute neckerchief. Maybe… Merlin Junior?”

Merlin mews deniably.

“What about… Cutesy?”

 _“Oh hell no.”_ Merlin mews.

“Why not ‘Milo’?” The other servant girl suggested.

“Oh! That’s a really lovely name! Yes. Hello there, Milo! Welcome to Camelot!” Gwen’s face brightened.

Merlin mews excitedly. " _Not bad at all for my new name."_

“Gwen?” a voice called out.

“Coming, Morgana!” Gwen let Merlin down and walked away to tend Morgana.

* * *

 

The rest of the afternoon Merlin walked around Camelot. Receiving pats and occasionally free food (and occasionally see Arthur still looking at him with an odd look). It’s the best day ever! Nothing could possibly go wrong in this form, right? Well, maybe he should really stop wishing that everything is fine.

Everything is _not_ fine.

Merlin hissed at the dog. “ _Go away! I’m just a kitten!”_

The dog barked wildly and then growled at Merlin. It was one of Arthur’s hunting dog, it was chained, but that doesn’t mean Merlin is okay with it. And maybe a little bit scared than he let on.  
Merlin showed the dog his tiny claws and teeth, of course it doesn’t work. He is too small and adorable. The dog snarled.

“Down boy!” someone shouted a command at the dog.

The dog whined and sat down. Lolling it’s tongue out innocently at the owner.

Wait. Owner?

Merlin looked up just as he was picked up again. Yep. It was Arthur.

“What are you doing near here huh?” Arthur looked at the kitten with irritation.

 _“Just walking around as an innocent cat! Your stupid dog is the one who should be trained not to kill cute kittens!”_ Merlin mewed and hiss his protests.

Arthur looked at the kitten with a surprised look.

_“What? Why you keep giving me looks? It’s weird!”_

The prince looked around to see if there’s anyone. When everything looks clear, he faced the kitten again with a look Merlin couldn’t read.

“Forgive me, Merlin.” Arthur murmured.

_“Huh? What? Wait… What are you doing? What are you—?!”_

Before Merlin could do to stop it and maybe scratch the pretty prince face, Arthur’s face is right next to him and took a sniff of his neck.

“Mew?” Merlin mewed pitifully. Frozen as the prince was doing something he wouldn’t thought of doing. He started to wonder his prince’s sanity.

“Hmm… You are coming with me.” Arthur decided and started to walk up to his chambers.

Along the way, Merlin’s series of mewling and hissing could be heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Milo is brand name near my place. Chocolate milk. I love those.


	3. The beginning of the reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! AP here back in business. Kinda. Anyway, sorry for the slight long wait, I was taking a break after attending an event for two days. It was stressful, but I tried to pass the time by making this chapter. I expect it to be long, but I can't force it. At least, not yet on my current situation.  
> Remember, that all mistakes are mine and if I can give tips; don't write in crowded places where it is noisy and too hot.

Arthur entered his bedroom with a stride, still holding the kitten with one arm at his side. The kitten hissed and mewls, trying to scratch Arthur as he struggled. “ _PUT ME DOWN PRAT!”_

The room is warm and brightened by the fireplace. Stack of papers piled up on the desk, followed with books and a bottle of ink. The smell of fresh bedsheets wafted the whole bedroom. The room is surprisingly clean despite Merlin’s absence.

He dropped the kitten onto the bed and then dragged a chair to sat on, in front of the kitten. His eyes judging.

“Talk.” Arthur demanded.

“ _How on earth an animal talk, stupid prat?”_ Merlin looked at the prince unamusingly.

“I can hear you, you know.” The prince narrowed his eyes at the kitten.

_“Oh.”_ Merlin’s eyes widened. _“H-how—?”_

“Start explaining, Merlin.” Arthur’s figure getting impatient by his manservant’s lack of response.

_“Um…”_ Merlin looked around, thinking a way to not tell the prince of his magical mishap. _“Someone cursed me.”_

“ _Merlin._ ” Arthur warned, knowing that Merlin is a bad liar.

_“Alright, alright. I might’ve done something wrong.”_

“You might’ve have done something wrong…” Arthur repeated. “And what would that be, Merlin?”

_“I tripped on a magical trap and turned into a kitten.”_ Said Merlin determinedly, looking at Arthur in the eyes as he said so.

“As if I could believe that _Mer_ lin.” Arthur glared.

_“What if it’s the truth!? You don’t know that!”_ Merlin resolved to the last thought he had, to get away without revealing anything.

“Look. Merlin. When you start lying, your ears go a little bit red.” Arthur looked at Merlin pointedly.

“ _Well if my ears go red every time I lied, don’t you think there be a lot of things I lied about that you probably wouldn’t know?”_

“Fair point. But I still think you’re lying.” Arthur crossed his arms.

_“Arthur…”_ Merlin sighed. _“I can’t tell you.”_

“Why not?” his voice snapped.

_“Because… Because I can’t.”_ Merlin let out a heavy breath as he looked down.

Arthur slowly got up from his chair and sat on the edge of the bed. His heavy weight making his surrounding bounce lightly. “You know you can trust me, right Merlin?” Arthur looked at him with not-so-well-hidden hurt in his eyes.

_“I know Arthur… But I don’t want you to look at me in a different way. It would hurt me more if this friendship ruined just because of my secret.”_

“… Is it something I will hate?”

_“Maybe. I don’t know what’s your opinion on it, Arthur. And that’s what I’m afraid of.”_

Arthur sighed. “Okay, what if I prove to you that you can trust me with anything? And when I said anything, _anything._ I don’t care if it’s something I hate, something that changes my views about you, or anything. Because I really care about what we have, Merlin. More than anything.”

Merlin then turned to face Arthur. Looking for a crack of lie in that earnest face of his.  
But there wasn’t any. Yet, it still made him anxious on how Arthur will proceed to Magic. There is no doubt that Arthur have a slight temper when the situation calls. And Merlin is _not_ looking forward to that. He will hide it for as long as possible, until one day, Arthur is king, and maybe then he will lift the ban of Magic.

_“Just when I’m ready.”_ Merlin said with a finality in his voice. He waited for Arthur to nod his agreement and continued, _“And what about you? How can you hear me? And since when?”_

Arthur looked up in thought. “I think I kinda knew it was you when I first met you. I heard your voice, but I can’t seem to pinpoint where it came from after I confirmed it myself by picking you up in Gaius’s room. Of course, I thought that I was tired and started to hear my manservants voice from a cat.” He paused for a second before continuing. “Then I saw you today with my hunting dog. I heard your voice again and I just have to confirm it myself.” Arthur said proudly.

_“…And the sniffing?”_ Merlin raised an eyebrow (it looked like a kitten is judging the prince with just a look).

“You just have a special scent that I would recognize. That’s all.” Arthur shrugged, his cheeks reddening.

_“Oh really? What a surprise, the heir of the kingdom has a thing for smelling people and remembering it. Maybe you can replace your hunting dogs.”_ Merlin said cheekily.

“Hey! I do _not_ have a thing for scents! I just so happen to remember yours very well on how you cling to me so much.” Arthur retorted.

_“Could I even wonder why I need to believe that? Arthur, there are literally groups of noble women kneeling at your feet almost daily! How come you don’t remember their scents?”_ Merlin fought back.

“Because… Because you’re you!”

_“What the hell does that even mean?”_ Merlin exclaimed.

“It means what it means!” Arthur huffed. “Let me just get straight to the point, is there any way for you to turn back to your old self?”

_“Did you mean being a baby again?”_ A smirk on his voice.

“ _No!_ I need you back as soon as possible. Because no one is doing any chores for me the whole day!”

_“Someone changed the sheets.”_ Merlin pointed it out.

“That’s because I _asked_ for someone else to clean my room.” Arthur put his hands on his hips. “Now you better turn back or there will be a cat in the stocks!”

“ _A cat in the stocks?!_ ” shouted Merlin incredulously. _“Arthur. You are a cruel human being.”_

“No, I’m just cruel to you. Because you’re an idiot.”

_“Well that wasn’t a very good impression of me.”_ Merlin mocked with a gasp. “ _I swear that I’m cleverer than you think!”_

“Well if that’s the truth, you wouldn’t have turned into a _small harmless kitten,_ now would you?”

_“It’s called an accident!”_

“Tell that to my late grandfather.”

_“You don’t even know him!”_

“Maybe I do!”

_“Fine!”_

“Fine!” Arthur threw his arms up.

Despite their quarrel, they smiled to each other after a pause.

* * *

 

“You’re staying here,” said Arthur as he walked to the door into the hallway.

_“Excuse me?”_

“Are you deaf now?” Arthur sighed, stopping his walk. “You’re staying here. In my room.”

_“But… why? I can’t stay here Arthur, Gaius will be looking for me, and there’s no bed for me to sleep on!”_

“You can sleep on my bed and I will send another servant to notify him the kitten will be in my room. Does he know you’re a kitten?”

_“Yes, Gaius knows. And no, I am not sleeping on your bed.”_ The kitten raised his head in defiance.

“Yes, you will. I am your prince! And I command you to sleep on my bed until everything is fixed!”

_“That sounded wrong, you prat. Can’t I just sleep on the floor or something? I am an animal after all.”_

“Merlin. You’re not an animal. You’re sleeping on the bed, like it or not.”

_“Fine, just for tonight.”_ Merlin resigned.

“Until you’re fixed.” Arthur corrected him.

But Merlin doesn’t listen to him anymore, he is exhausted and the moment he let his body lay on the soft bed that felt like clouds, he is asleep in seconds.

Arthur chuckled lowly on the scene before him. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, but Merlin is adorable in this form. He still looked a bit too skinny for a healthy kitten, and his ears are a bit too big, but it was his eyes that Arthur decided to be the most beautiful and cutest part. It was blue, reminding him of the days he traveled near the ocean when the water sparkle from the sunlight, far from the horizon.

He imagined that one day he could take Merlin to the beach.

Then he shook his head, brushing the image away.

“What was I thinking…?” Arthur sighed and poked his head out, calling out for a servant to inform Gaius about a cat that will be in his room. Then walked back inside to lay on the bed next to the kitten. Letting go of the day’s tension on his eyes and slept.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I'm glad I can still finish a chapter/do something other than moping around again after something bad happened in the 2nd day of the event. I might need some time off to think before writing again, or this story will just become a screaming horror because of my emotions-- I must not be swayed that easily for the sake of the main plot.


	4. The Small Changes

“Hgn… mm?” Arthur mumbled in his sleep, his eyes open bleary. Something woke him up. Something… furry…?

Arthur’s eyes snapped open as he remembers last night event. _Merlin is a cat._ His sight is covered in something soft and warm.   
He slowly lifted one of his hands to touch it. Cat ears. He rubs at it.

“ _Merlin…_ ” Arthur groaned.

Merlin purred in his sleep, not realizing that he had moved to sleep on Arthur’s face.

“Merlin.” Arthur repeated.

The kitten just continued to purr in his sleep. Too comfortable to move anywhere else.

Arthur sighed. “Merlin.” He repeated louder this time.

“ _Wha—?”_ the kitten’s body jerked. “ _Where—?”_

“On my face.” Arthur deadpanned.

Then kitten yowled in surprised, jumping up from Arthur’s face to land beside it instead.

“ _H-how?!”_ Merlin looked at him with wide eyes.

“I should be asking you that. So, how was it? Sleeping on my face?” Arthur slyly smirked at the kitten.

The kitten just hissed at his prince in embarrassment and annoyance.

* * *

 

Merlin was munching on delicious fried chicken wings piled onto a plate just for him on Arthur’s table. Arthur was beside him, eating his own large portion of so-called breakfast. _‘He is seriously going to get fat.’_ Merlin thought.

Their morning routine was fairly normal, just with the exception that Merlin wouldn’t be able to attend the Prince. Arthur had to dress himself, with slight difficulty at some point and Merlin quietly snickering in the background at his suspend, and then where Arthur had to notify a guard to sent a servant with his breakfast and additional plate of chicken wings to his chambers. Nobody really questioned on where Merlin went at this point, assuming he was at the tavern. At least what rumor has it.  
They sat quietly eating their meals – Merlin on the table as always at this point – thinking about how their day will start now with this new development.

Just as he was about to take another bite on the poor fried chicken, Arthur spoke up.

“You’re going with me for the rest of the day.”

 _“Pawdom?”_ Merlin said in a mouthful.

“Well obviously I can’t let you go alone wandering into the streets. It’s dangerous out there, and what if something happened to you even more when I’m not looking?”

 _“Arthur, I can take care of myself.”_ Merlin’s tail twitched in annoyance.

“Not in this state. No. You’re a _kitten_.” Arthur pointed a fork at him.

Merlin mews, _“Yes I_ can.”

“Nope. C’mon I have a meeting with my father.” Arthur stood up and scooped up Merlin who let another yowl in annoyance.

* * *

 

“Arthur.” Uther greeted when Arthur entered their meeting room. “And…” he looked sharply at the kitten on Arthur’s arm who tensed at the look, ready to run.

“Father.” Arthur greeted. “This is…”

 _“Milo.”_ Merlin whispered quietly, afraid if Uther can somehow hear him.

“Milo.” Arthur finished. “I saved this little one from one of the hounds. He’s pretty clingy.” He set Merlin down.

 _“I am not clingy!”_ Merlin mewed.

“I see.” Uther acknowledged. _Thank god he didn’t seem to hear me talking._ “Now let us begin. I have many things to talk about.”

 _“And here goes the boring part.”_ Merlin relaxed and decided to ignore the royal discussion, deciding to nap on one of the chairs. Climbing difficultly at first before curling up and snoozed.

Merlin woke up from a gentle caress on his head. He purred as he slowly blinked his eyes open.

To Uther petting him.

Merlin jumped, surprised. And almost got away before being scooped up by the king. He mewed in fear.

“There, there.” Uther caressed the kitten to calm him down.

 _“This is not calming!!”_ Merlin mewed as Arthur quietly laughed behind his hand. _“Help me you prat, before I scratch your father’s hands!!”_

“Ok, ok” Arthur mouthed and walked up to his father to pick Merlin up. “Skittish with new people too. Can I keep him?”

Uther pondered before nodding. “Of course. Make sure Gaius checks up on him firsthand for any signs of illness or the likes. Welcome to the family, Milo.” Uther gave a rare smile before dismissing them.

 _“What was that about?”_ Merlin asked after they got out of the room.

Arthur looked around before answering, “Well, he asked for permission to pet you. I knew you were going to have the time of your life—” _“The heart attack of my life”_ “—So I said yes.” He grinned cheekily.

_“I swear I will scratch that pretty face of yours one day.”_

“Hey! At least he won’t kill you this time around as worst-case scenario.”

Merlin groaned. _“Just turn me back already…”_ Merlin thought as he chastised his own magic.

* * *

 

The rest of the day was Merlin being carried around by Arthur, either meeting up with guards to check on their defense or Arthur flirt with some of the high-class ladies to Merlin’s annoyance. He showed it clearly by hissing at Arthur or the ladies.

“Are you jealous?” Arthur asked once after Merlin repeated the same act three times by now.

 _“No! We should be finding my cure! Not wasting it here!”_ Merlin let out another hissy fit, struggling against Arthur’s hold.  
But his struggle is futile. Arthur is just stronger.

Arthur hummed, walking away from any other people around before replying, “So, where do you suggest we look?”

_“The library I suppose? They must have something that can help.”_

“Alright, let’s go.” Arthur re-adjusted his hold of Merlin before walking to the library, where Gaius’s friend works.

They entered the library, Arthur greeting Geoffrey with a nod.

“Your highness.” Geoffrey bowed. “What can I do for you this fine afternoon?”

“I’m looking for…” _“Looking around.”_ “I’m just looking around and see if there’s anything interesting to read.” Arthur finished with a charming smile.

“Of course, sire. Talk to me if you need anything.” Geoffrey sat back down on his chair.

Merlin looked at the man before turning to Arthur. _“He doesn’t seem to care there’s a cat in his place…”_

“As long as you’re with me…” Arthur muttered.

“What was that, Sire?”

“Nothing! Just thinking out loud!” Arthur dashed into a corner full of dusty books and set Merlin down.

 _“Well, looks like no talking for you.”_ Merlin giggled as Arthur glared and motioned for him to start walking, much to Merlin’s pleasure.

Grasping at his wavery magic, he tried to focus to find any magical books in the library. At least… what’s left of them before the purge.  
Surprisingly there’s a few left, to Merlin’s relief.

 _“This way.”_ Merlin made a sharp turn to the right, reaching a dark corner.

Arthur gave him a look with a raised eyebrow.

 _“Trust me.”_ If Merlin could roll his eyes he would. He tapped into his magic again and located three books on the shelf in front of him. _“There! You see that large red book?”_ Merlin tried to point at it with his small paw.

Arthur placed a finger on one of the books. _“Two books to the bottom. Yes, that one.”_

They repeated the process to the other two books. It looked quite heavy if Merlin were to bring it himself. But to Arthur, it’s nothing.

_“How do we get it out? If your father knows, he will be suspicious and have my head.”_

But Arthur just winked at him, his eyes saying it all. _“I got this.”_ And walked confidently back to Geoffrey with Merlin following behind him. “I would like to borrow these books for my… _usual research._ ” He finished with a pointed look.

Geoffrey looked at the Prince’s face and nodded after finding what he was looking for from Arthur’s eyes. Merlin just looked with confusion, but decided to brush it off when Arthur called out to him before closing the door.

They made a quick get away to Arthur’s chambers before anyone can saw them with the books.

“Your _usual research_?” Merlin asked, lightly panting from running with his small limbs.

“Yes, as a future king, I need to know these things too. I managed to convince my father somehow after…” Arthur trailed off.

Merlin decided to ask when Arthur is not giving any sign of continuing, “After…?”

“Nothing.” Arthur shook his head, walking to his desk and setting books down on top of a parchment. “We should get to work.”

Merlin looked at Arthur, he is curious as to what made Arthur decided that learning about magical books was a good idea. And to convince his father as well… It must be a big change if that idiotic king could allow this.  
He walked to Arthur’s legs and meowed to be let up on the table.

Arthur bent down to lift the kitten at set him on the table.

“After my other research and personal encounters this is going to be easy!” The prince said with a wave of his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!! Sorry for the long update. I know some doesn't know my current situation but I'm currently for an event where it sell fandom merch. Hmm, you know, art event like selling prints, postcard of keychains of your favorite ships-- I MEAN-- fandoms.  
> The event will be hosted in the end of February, and I still have a lot of things to finish (Glad it's not Zine...). I will also be making a Merthur print, butttttt I probably won't show it here haha-- But I will think about it then. For now, I hope you enjoy the new chapter! There's still more on WIP that I don't show. so that's that.  
> I've also gone to Japan at the latest update to be honest. Can't find Merthur merch (as expected from lack of western effect) but I did hoard for my third fandom. Ohohoho. //It's Bungou Stray Dogs.
> 
> Ok That's enough rambling. The faster I finish the keychain artwork, the better... sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless promotion here--  
> [Update: I'm not in Tumblr after the Purge. It's the last draw for me to quit, so I'm elsewhere.]
> 
> Twitter Profile: [TWPF](http://twpf.jp/ap_tensai)  
> It's in Japanese, but if you scroll down, don't worry, it's me in English, and the link for my other social media/blogs. 
> 
> And I would also gladly promote this Merthur discord group I'm in if you're interested in Bottom!Merlin~  
> [The King's Chamber](https://thekingschambers-group.tumblr.com/)


End file.
